Touch and Feel
by WithTheGrain
Summary: Gibbs wants to do more than just satisfy Abby's needs.


Disclaimer: NCIS and its characters do not belong to me.

**Title: Touch and Feel**

**Author: WithTheGrain**

**Spoiler: None**

**Pairing: Abby/Gibbs**

**A/N: **Written for the Gibbs/Abby Shipper Forum weekly Creative Drive for the prompt 'Hands'.

* * *

><p>Gibbs awoke early, for once his body felt completely relaxed. Abby's scent lingered on his bed sheets, his pillow, his comforter, and his skin. Last night had only been their second time together, making love. His body responded immediately to the memory of her kisses, her touches, and the way she had tasted.<p>

Their first time together had been frenzied as both sought to satisfy a need that had ached within their souls for years. He had initiated it after he saw her home, to her door, and then leaned in to give her a soft kiss on the lips, instead of her cheek. She had been surprised, astonished actually, but then they had both suddenly wanted more. With their bodies pressed together, hands searching, tongues tangling, they had pushed through her door and didn't even make it to the soft couch only fifteen feet away.

It had been their first time, a memory Gibbs would never forget. And then last night had happened at his home. He had slowed their pace last night, making it romantic and sensuous. When he was with a woman, his only goal was to satisfy all of her wants and needs. But with Abby, he wanted to do more than just satisfy her. He hungered to discover what made her respond, made her moan and whimper, made her beg for more.

He had taken her soft delicate hand in his and led her to his bedroom. Slowly they had taken a great deal of time undressing one another until they stood completely naked and their eyes flitted wonderingly over one another. Then Gibbs had reached forward and brushed the back of his knuckles over one taut nipple, eliciting a moan from Abby that went straight to his cock. Her bare creamy skin took on a pink flush as he followed her onto the bed.

"I want to explore you, Abbs," he told her. "I want to discover things that even you don't know."

He saw complete trust in her beautiful green eyes and noticed her body relax under his touch. As he lay stretched beside her, he trailed his fingertips up the inside of her forearm, to her elbow, and her lips curved into a sweet smile. His hand then slid to cup her rounded bare breast causing Abby to arch her back off the bed. He knew her breasts were highly sensitive, so he didn't linger, as he wanted to discover other areas first.

Gibbs saw her eyes close as his hand slid down over her flat smooth tummy. It felt warm and tight as he brushed his slender fingers back and forth, then circled her navel, before his strong hand slid over the trembling skin a bit lower. She was trembling with sheer anticipation, on the verge of pleading for more.

When he removed his touch completely, her eyes opened to watch him kneel between her legs. Then he hooked his hands behind her knees, and bent them until her feet lay flat, beside him. His hands rode down the smoothness of her calves and he wondered if the calluses on his palms, at the base of each finger, was unpleasant for his lover. He had grasped McGee's hand once, in order to help him up off the ground, and was surprised by how soft and tender it had felt. Did a woman prefer a man with tender unblemished hands? Gibbs' hands were certainly not smooth, supple, or unblemished. They were callused from using a saw and sanding block. They had scars from bullet wounds. Working with heavy boards had made his hands strong and the skin thick.

As his hands skimmed over her feet, he felt the rigid bones just beneath the skin then playfully counted her toes one by one, twice. "You're teasing, Jethro," Abby responded in a dreamy voice with a pleasant smile. Her eyes were closed and he could see the exquisite pleasure upon her face.

"Are you enjoying this, Abbs?" he asked with a playful grin.

Her eyes looked drugged when she opened their lids. "How can you be so patient, Jethro? I want to feel your hands stroke my breasts, your fingers tangle in my hair, and your hardness between my legs."

Gibbs chuckled softly. "Sweetheart, I did that to you last night. Don't worry, I'll do just as you want, after I discover what other parts arouse you."

"Everywhere your hands touch me, arouse me, Jethro. I'm on the edge of coming right now."

"Then come for me, Abbs," he answered easily. "I promise you, it won't end there."

She pushed up until she could wrap her arm around his neck and pulled him into a heated passionate kiss. His hands splayed across the hot skin on her back and slipped upwards until he was cradling the back of her head in his large palms. When his lithe fingers slid into her thick silky hair, she broke the kiss and dropped her head back and let him lower her onto the pillow. He hadn't been finished with his exploration, but now that he lay atop of her, he simply couldn't resist.

Abby's hands were no longer idle, but they pressed against his ribs then slid to his back. Gibbs was hard and muscled all over and she longed to discover every dip and ripple. But not now. Now all she wanted was his body within hers and his strong rough sexy hands grasping and pinching her hypersensitive skin. The night before she had discovered some of his hidden power, but she knew that more strength lay in reserve. She had adored him with her eyes for so many years.

His body was scarred from war and work. His heart had been broken by unimaginable losses. He rarely showed any true happiness. But he was the most tender, considerate lover she had ever had. It had only been a few days ago when a kiss on her cheek from him would send thrills through her body. For years she had wondered if that was all she could hope for. Would she never have the pleasure of his lips against hers? Would she never be able to taste what he smelled like? Would she be denied the touch of his sensuous hands? For too many years, those questions and more had tormented her until one light touch of his lips had erupted a low burning flame into an inferno.

Their second time together had turned into hot passionate sex and she remembered it all so clearly. Now she lay awake in the early morning, in his bed, with her back towards him. She felt the bed shift then his rough palm slid over her hip. She loved the feel of the hard calluses on his hands, the strength in his fingers, and the size of his palms which could hold her so completely, so lovingly. She had never touched his hands and felt them limp or weak. They never felt clammy or moist. Gibbs had hands toughened from hard work and Abby grew weak in the knees every time he touched her. She had watched him build boats and toys and coffins with his hands. She had seen him hold a gun so steady that the bullet could split a sunflower seed. And now she felt his masculine hands, slowly start on another journey of exploring her needy aching body.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
